1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the isomerization of aldehydes to ketones.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Canter, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,384,668, teach the isomerization of aliphatic aldehydes to ketones by contacting a vaporous aldehyde with a solid acidic catalyst, e.g. phosphoric acid on a support, at a temperature above 100.degree. C.
Hargis et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,453,331, teach the production of symmetrical and unsymmetrical ketones from aldehydes by contacting an aldehyde with an oxidized form of a rare earth metal having an atomic number of 59 to 71 supported on an activated alumina. The process is a vapor-phase process.
Other processes are known. See for example the references cited at column 1, lines 23-27, of Canter et al.